muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice in Wonderland
]] ]] 'Alice in Wonderland' is the composite title often given to Lewis Carroll's two Alice novels, ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, which was written in 1865, tells the story of a girl named Alice who falls down a rabbit hole into the magical world of Wonderland, where she meets a variety of strange and often nonsensical creatures before returning to the real world. A sequel, Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, was published in 1871. In it, Alice crosses through a mirror into a land made up of a giant chessboard where ordinary logic has been reversed. Aside from Alice, her cat Dinah, and cameo appearances by "Hatta" (the Mad Hatter) and "Haigha" (the March Hare), the characters in the sequel are all unique to the book. Through the Looking-Glass also includes Carroll's original poem "Jabberwocky." In many adaptations, including the 1951 animated Disney film, characters and incidents from the two novels are combined and set in Wonderland. Many such adaptations adopt the title Alice in Wonderland. The stories, which have been adapted and referenced in several Muppet and Creature Shop productions, have often followed this pattern. Dreamchild, whose fantasy sequences are based entirely on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, is the notable exception. The Muppet Show * In episode 506, the Muppets stage their own version of Carroll's tales, featuring guest star Brooke Shields as Alice. ::Characters from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland include the Queen of Hearts (Miss Piggy), the King of Hearts (Link Hogthrob), the Mad Hatter (Gonzo), the Cheshire Cat (Dr. Teeth), the Caterpillar (Floyd Pepper), the Dormouse (a chicken), the White Rabbit, the March Hare, and the Duchess. ::Characters from Through the Looking-Glass include Tweedledum and Tweedledee (Statler and Waldorf), Humpty Dumpty, the Jabberwock, the Son (Scooter), the Father (Rowlf), the Slithy Toves, the Borogoves, and the Mome Raths. * In the "Gonzo's Story" issue of The Muppet Show Comic Book, Gonzo reprises his role as the Mad Hatter at his Tea Party in the "all-rodent martial arts extravaganza that is" the musical number "Twinkle Twinkle Little Rat." However, instead of being accompanied by Alice and the March Hare, Gonzo is joined by Rizzo and three anonymous rats "all dressed up to do karate" (one of whom plays the Dormouse in the teapot). When they run out of tea, Rizzo suggests coffee instead, but they soon regret that decision after drinking twenty cups worth. Muppet Babies * The simultaneously released Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales and Muppet Babies Storybook Calendar 1990 featured photo puppet versions of Baby Piggy as Alice, Baby Gonzo as the Mad Hatter, Baby Fozzie as the March Hare, and a baby rat as the Dormouse in the Mad Tea Party scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The photograph is by John Barrett. * In Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales, in a scene based on the original 19th century nursery rhyme rather than Carroll's version, Scooter and Skeeter play Tweedledee and Tweedledum. * In the episode Close Encounters of the Frog Kind, Piggy tells Robin the story with herself as the protagonist (Piggy instead of Alice), Robin as the White Rabbit, Fozzie as the Caterpillar and the Knave of Hearts, Scooter and Skeeter reprising their roles as the Tweedles (arguing over who should be Dee and who should be Dum) and as cards, Rowlf as Humpty Dumpty (calling himself "Rowlfy Wowlfy"), Gonzo as the Griffin, Bunsen as the Mad Hatter, Beaker as the March Hare, and Kermit as the King of Hearts. Jim Henson's Creature Shop * The Creature Shop provided the special effects and Creatures for the film Dreamchild, which is a fictionalized combination of Carroll's life and his novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Characters from the novel include the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the Mock Turtle, and they Gryphon. * In 1999, the Creature Shop supplied realistic puppet characters for a more straightforward Hallmark Entertainment TV movie, simply titled Alice in Wonderland. This version combined events from both novels, adapting the majority of the first book and incorporating elements from its sequel. ::Characters from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland include Alice, the White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the King of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts, the Knave of Hearts, the Mock Turtle, the Gryphon, the Duchess, the Baby, the Mouse, and various cards, flamingos, and hedgehogs. ::Characters from Through the Looking Glass include the White Knight, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the live flowers, various chess pieces, and the Walrus and the Carpenter. Sesame Street * Reporter Kermit interviews Alice in a Sesame Street News Flash segment . When Kermit first introduces her, she is so tiny that she can hardly be seen. Upon drinking from a water bottle labeled "Drink Me," however, she becomes as tall as Kermit, then larger and larger until all that can be seen of her are her red and white striped stockings. * Abby in Wonderland is a 2008 direct-to-DVD film adaptation that combines elements from the two Alice novels, and features Sesame Street characters in the main roles, including Abby Cadabby as Alice. In this version, some of the original Wonderland characters were modified to fit the Sesame Street character that portrayed them. These include Elmo as the Red Rabbit (White Rabbit), Cookie Monster as the Cheshire Cookie Cat (Cheshire Cat), Count von Count as the Counterpillar (Caterpillar) and Oscar the Grouch as the Grouch of Hearts (Queen of Hearts). Other characters included Grover as the Mad Hatter, a miniature Zoe as the Dormouse, Bert and Ernie as Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Rosita as a live flower, and two new characters: Cookie and Bottle. * The title of CD-ROM Elmo Through the Looking-Glass is inspired by the novel Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There. During the credits, Telly Monster recites the "Jabberwocky" poem. * The book Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book features Alice and the White Rabbit. References * On the Grin & Giggle with Big Bird album, Big Bird recites the "Jabberwocky" poem. * In the Muppet Babies episode "Nice to Have Gnome You," Baby Piggy has misplaced her library copy of Alice in Wonderland. * The title of the Farscape episode "Through the Looking Glass" is a reference to Carroll's books. * In Sesame Street Episode 2734, Elmo writes a story called "Elmo in Numberland," a reference to Alice's title. * The Sesame Street song "Best Friends" includes the lyrics "I'm Tweedle Dee, and you're Tweedle Dum." * The line "O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!" from Jabberwocky has been referenced in several Sesame Street episodes. ** Dr. Nobel Price proclaims "Callooh! Callay!" after his successful test run of Sherman the Hoppity-Hop in a Sesame Street News Flash sketch. ** In Episode 3311, Monty, having angered Prairie Dawn, wishes for her to be happy instead. He demonstrates being happy by cheerfully saying "Oh happy day! Callooh! Callay!" ** In Episode 3699, an Anything Muppet man named Georgie happily walks down Sesame Street exclaiming "Oh joyous day! Callooh! Callay!" ** In Episode 4037, Super Grover, elated at the arrival of his new cape, declares "O frabjous day!" * In episodes 4069 and 4070, Maria has a looking glass waiting at the Mail-It Shop to be mailed to Alice in Wonderland (as soon as she can figure out the zip code). * In episode 4159, a rabbit, worried about being late, drops his electric teapot off at the Fix-It Shop to be repaired in time for the tea party. Connections * Debbie Allen played the Red Queen in the 1982 filmed stage show Alice at the Palace * John Baddeley played the Mad Hatter, Mouse, and fish footman in the 1973 BBC radio version and Tweedledum in the 1963 radio Through the Looking Glass * Kaye Ballard played the Duchess in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland * Timothy Bateson voiced the Mouse, the Mad Hatter, and a Card in the 1966 Caedmon Audio version and the King of Hearts in the 1977 BBC radio version * Geoffrey Bayldon played the White Knight in the 1960 TV Adventures of Alice, 1963 radio version, and the 1973 TV version * Alan Bennett played the Mouse in the 1966 Wednesday Play television version and narrated the 1985 BBC radio version. * James Bobin directed Disney's Alice Through the Looking Glass. * Tim Burton directed the 2010 Disney film adaption and produced its sequel. * Matt Vogel voiced Wilkins in Disney's Alice Through the Looking Glass. * Red Buttons played The White Rabbit in the 1985 television movie. * Sid Caesar played The Gryphon in the 1985 television movie. * Helena Bonham Carter played The Red Queen in the 2010 Disney film adaptation and its sequel. * Carol Channing played The White Queen in the 1985 television movie. * Imogene Coca played The Cook in the 1985 television movie. * James Coco played the King of Hearts in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. * Townsend Coleman voiced Tom Fool in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass. * Johnny Depp played the Mad Hatter in the 2010 Disney film adaptation and its sequel. * Phyllis Diller voiced the White Queen in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass. * Stephen Fry played the Cheshire Cat in the 2010 Disney film adaptation and its sequel. * Teri Garr played the Duchess in the 1991 TV series, "Adventures in Wonderland" on the Disney Channel. * John Gielgud played the Mock Turtle in the 1966 Wednesday Play television version. * Merv Griffin played the Conductor in the 1985 television movie. * Elizabeth Hanna voiced the Queen of Hearts in the 1987 animated film The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland. * Anne Hathaway played The White Queen in the 2010 Disney film adaptation and its sequel. * Sherman Hemsley played the Mouse in the 1985 television movie. * Edward Hibbert played the Gryphon and the old frog in the 1982 Broadway version. * Geoffrey Holder played the Cheshire Cat in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. * Michael Hordern played the Mock Turtle in the 1972 film. * Ian Holm played the White Knight in the 1998 British television movie Alice Through the Looking Glass. * Michael Jeter played the Caterpillar and the Dormouse in the 1982 filmed stage show Alice at the Palace. * Arte Johnson played the Dormouse in the 1985 television movie. * Freddie Jones played Humpty Dumpty in the 1973 TV version of Alice Through the Looking-Glass. * Harvey Korman played the White King in the 1985 television movie, and voiced the Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This?. * Nathan Lane played the Mouse in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. * John Lovelady puppeteered and voiced the Dormouse in the Disney Channel live-action series Adventures in Wonderland. * Spike Milligan played the Gryphon in the 1972 film. * Dudley Moore played the Dormouse in the 1972 film. * Pat Morita played the Horse in the 1985 television movie. * Robert Morley played the King of Hearts in the 1985 television movie. * Austin Pendleton played the White Rabbit in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. * Sam Pottle composed a choral arrangement of "Jabberwocky". * Alan Rickman played the Caterpillar in the 2010 Disney film adaptation and its sequel. * Will Ryan voiced the Paper Man in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass. * Telly Savalas played the Cheshire Cat in the 1985 television movie. * Peter Sellers played the King of Hearts in the 1966 Wednesday Play television version and the March Hare in the 1972 film version. * Cyril Shaps played the Mad Hatter in the 1960 TV movie Adventures of Alice and the Hatter, White Rabbit, and Dodo in the 1965 radio version- * Dick Smothers played Tweedledee in the 1966 television film Alice Through the Looking Glass. * Ringo Starr played the Mock Turtle in the 1985 television movie. * John Stocker voiced the Cheshire Cat in the 1987 animated film The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland. * Meryl Streep played Alice in the 1982 filmed stage show Alice at the Palace. * Sally Struthers played The Tiger Lily in the 1985 television movie. * Mr. T voiced the Jabberwock in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass. * Lynne Thigpen played Persona Non Grata in the 1979 Broadway musical But Never Jam Today. * Burr Tillstrom played the Mock Turtle in the 1955 Hallmark Hall of Fame version. * Jack Warden played the Owl in the 1985 television movie. * Fritz Weaver played the Caterpillar in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. * John Wells wrote the text, additional lyrics, and played the Mad Hatter in the 1977 radio version. * Jonathan Winters played Humpty Dumpty in the 1985 television movie and voiced Tweedledum & Tweedledee in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass. See also * Alice in Wonderland characters __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Literature